The Backseat is Much More Comfortable
by angelofthepopcorn
Summary: Dean is driving in the Impala, and Sam is (at least he thought) in Hell. A friend of his appears in the passenger seat. Destiel smut, so prepare for some adult content.


Dean was driving the Impala on an old, dusty highway alone. Sam was in hell, or so he thought. There was no point in thinking about it, since he was living a 'normal life' now and Cas was busy in heaven, right? Out of no where, he hears a slight flutter, the sound of Cas' wings.  
'What the hell?!' Dean shouted, looking in the passenger seat. 'Cas, what are you doing here? You're busy upstairs with all the other angels, or you were at least.'  
'Hello Dean. It appears that I was interrupted, but I can't complain being right here,' Cas said, his head slightly tilted in confusion.  
'What are you trying to say, Cas?' Dean looked at him, confused, and pulled over the car. 'You know I'm not gay.'  
'Well, we are friends, are we not?' Cas replied. 'I never said anything about sexual orientation.'  
Dean shook his head in frustration, 'I-I know you didn't, I just, I don't know. Forget what I said. That's not the point here. How did you end up here if you didn't fly here and I have the rib thing so nothing can find me?'  
'I don't know. It was involuntary, and I just sort of appeared here,' Cas explained. 'Not a horrible place to end up, though. And perfect timing because I needed to tell you something.'  
'What, like the fact that you're just suddenly in my car?' Dean said.  
'No, something a bit more personal,' Cas began. Dean was confused, his brow contorted. 'Dean, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time, and now seems to be the ideal time,' Cas was talking quieter, becoming more nervous, and Dean just sat there, listening to him. 'I have feelings for you, Dean.'  
Dean Winchester's eyes widened slightly and Cas thought, I should have just kept it to myself. To the angel's surprise, Dean let out a sigh of relief and a familiar smile spread across his face. 'Finally,' he said, almost whispering. Cas was confused, not expecting Dean to be happy in any form. Dean turned to him, 'I could say the same to you, Cas.'  
'Really?' Castiel asked, confused still. 'I thought you said-'  
'I'm not gay, and that's still true, but I am bisexual,' Dean explained. 'Something you helped me realise.'  
'I know that this may sound ridiculous, but I believe my said feelings are similar to... Love,' Cas sounded more like himself now, well spoken, serious, not completely emotionless.  
Dean swallowed, not saying anything, before he leaned over to the passenger side of the Impala, his lips locking themselves onto the angel's. Cas was surprised at first, never having kissed a human before. Dean's lips were warm, and Cas' were soft, innocent. The hunter put one hand on Cas' neck, pulling him slightly closer, passion growing.  
Dean pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching and his hand on the angel's neck, 'I love you too, Cas,' he said quietly, staring into Castiel's deep blue eyes. Cas was staring back into Dean's emerald green eyes. Their hearts were pumping fast, their skin being warmed by the other person.  
Cas had never had sex before, but he had seen it happen quite a lot by observing human behaviours.  
'Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, alone in a car,' Dean began, 'What are your ideas?' Cas didn't know what to say, but he thought after a moment, Dean would get the idea on his own.  
'You can choose,' Cas said.  
'Oh, I see what you're doing,' Dean replied, grinning, 'The backseat would be more comfortable.' Cas nodded and, not wanting to walk, he fluttered to the back seat as Dean opened the back door, grinning at Castiel. Dean sat down on the seat, immediately kissing Cas and pushing the angel onto the back seat. Cas kissed back, adjusting himself to lay down in the back of the seat with Dean on top of him. Dean broke away, whispering, 'Are you okay with this?' Cas nodded, kissing Dean again as he started to pull off Dean's jackets. Dean kissed back, and pulled off the angel's trench coat slowly.  
They were still kissing and Dean slithered his tongue against Cas' lips, and the angel allowed him entrance, as he slowly moved his tongue into Dean's mouth, exploring carefully. Dean began to pull off Cas' blue tie and then unbuttoned the angel's shirt. Cas followed Dean's actions, breaking away from the kiss to pull off Dean's shirt. Dean was breathing heavily, staring at Cas' bare chest. Consumed by lust, Dean ripped away the white shirt and kissed Castiel again with flaming passion. Dean wrapped one arm around his lover and moved the other down to unbutton Cas' pants. Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth and wrapped his arms around Dean.  
Cas moved one hand down to Dean's waist, unbuttoning his pants shakily. He rocked his hips against the hunter, their bodies completely flush with each other. Their bare chests rubbed together with the sweat from the increasing heat from inside the Impala.  
Dean broke away from their passionate kisses and whispered, 'Are you ready?' He didn't want his angel to be uncomfortable. Cas nodded, staring into Dean's eyes, and turned onto his stomach. Dean carefully pulled down Cas' pants, revealing his white underwear, Dean leaned forward, kissing down Castiel's back softly. Cas hadn't seen this softer side if him before, especially when he was so vulnerable. Dean carefully removed Cas' underwear, and Cas bent his knees to position himself for Dean. The hunter grabbed a bottle of lube that he hid behind the driver seat, he always kept it just in case, but hadn't used it until now.  
He deposited some of the lubricant onto his index finger and slowly inserted it into Cas. Cas gritted his teeth, he was tight. Dean went slightly faster, soon inserting a second digit, scissoring them to loosen Cas. Dean noticed the entrance was loosening, and he entered a third finger, causing Castiel to moan in pleasure.  
Dean pulled out all three digits all at once and Cas gasped. Dean drenched his index finger in lube again, slicking up Cas perfectly. Dean pulled down his pants along with his boxers and brought himself closer to the angel. 'Ready?' he asked quietly, sweetly.  
'Yes,' Cas said, needy. The hunter pulled out a condom from his wallet that was sitting on the floor of the back seat, and put it on. Dean slowly entered Castiel, his hands pressed against the car's seats. Cas had been loosened enough where it didn't hurt him and he didn't tense up. Dean and Cas moaned almost in sync, and Dean began to create a rhythm while inside of his lover. The hunter began to hit Cas' prostate with a slow, but steady rhythm. Cas moaned louder and the heat from their bodies touching made the windows of the Impala fog up. Dean leaned down above Cas, still thrusting into him steadily, and kissed his back softly. The lovers were breathing rapidly, completely connected.  
After many moments of swift breaths and slick skin, Dean whispered, 'I'm close, Cas.' The angel nodded and the hunter continued to thrust into Cas a few times before letting out a loud moan and releasing himself completely. Both of their heads fell and their breaths became heavier and deeper.  
Dean pulled out of Castiel and pulled of the condom, tying it up and setting it on the floor to throw it away later. He pulled on his boxers, and Cas pulled on his underwear. Cas turned on his side, on the end of the row of seats in the back of the car. Dean laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around his angel. Castiel held his hunter's hand tightly and closed his eyes.  
'I love you, Cas,' Dean said quietly, breaking the silence.  
'I love you too, Dean,' Cas responded, bringing his hand up to kiss Dean's.  
The two of them held each other for endless hours, Dean kissing Cas' shoulders and neck softly and Cas kissing Dean's hands and arms. They whispered I love you's and slowly fell asleep...


End file.
